


Favourite Cardigan (cover art)

by yellowermine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, a super gay proposal, couch cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowermine/pseuds/yellowermine
Summary: This is a fanart made for the SuperCorp Big Bang. It was inspired by the fanfiction Favourite Cardigan by belizafryler.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Favourite Cardigan (cover art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [favourite cardigan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619175) by [belizafryler (embracedself)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler). 



**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'd really like to say thank you to the mods for making this event possible, without their hard work we wouldn't be able to enjoy such an incredible fandom experience.  
> And thanks to the author for writing such a lovely story full of warmth and cuddles! I hope I made it even a bit of justice with this cover.  
> As always every kind of feedback is much appreciated either in the comments or you can come find me @thecatsbian on both [Tumblr](http://thecatsbian.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thecatsbian)!


End file.
